Welcome Home
by Rainnboots
Summary: After twenty-one months in the military, Kendall is finally back home. Who else would he visit first but his favorite baby sister?


**Author's Note:** Wow, how long has it been? Here's a new story for you guys. Just a sweet little ditty about the unbreakable bond between siblings. Hope you all like it. Many, many, many thanks to the ever-talented Ria (follow her on Tumblr rainbowbarfeverywhere or on DeviantArt purple-rainbow) for _DRAWING ART FOR THIS. _You're the best, you really are. Link is up on my profile page. Please go take a look at it before/after/during reading this story, because it's great and really adds to the reading experience. As always, _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

Kendall gave the cab a small wave as it drove away from the curb, adjusting the large bag on his shoulder. The air was chilly, winter creeping up fast on the small Minnesota town, and Kendall smiled as he took in a large breath. Looking to the familiar house, he saw Katie's bike leaning against the porch railing, his mother's car absent from the driveway. He'd considered waiting around at the airport until after dinner, when he was sure they'd both be home, but the second his place touched ground he knew he couldn't wait any longer than a car ride to see his sister.

With each step he took up the front walk, he could feel excitement growing in the pit of his stomach. He'd spent twenty-one months without his sister, someone who'd rarely left his side she the day she was born. Despite the constant letters she sent him and the phone calls he managed when he could find the time, he never felt quite right knowing Katie was thousands of miles away.

Kendall dropped his bag on the porch then rang the doorbell, taking a small step back and instinctively squaring his shoulders, tilting his chin up until his head was straight and letting his arms fall at his sides. Military formation, strong and sturdy, tall and alert. He realized, as he heard the front locks sliding out of place, it was no longer necessary, but then the door was pulled open and the fleeting thought disapperaed.

Katie was taller — nearly up to his shoulder, Kendall would guess — her hair was longer, and she now had glasses. Her somewhat bored expression had turned to shock as soon as she'd seen Kendall, her face going blank. Her hand fell from the doorknob, and her mouth parted slightly in disbelief.

"Ken... Kendall?" she breathed, her voice slightly deeper than Kendall remembered, and he caught a flash of her new braces.

Kendall's lips split into a grin. "Hey, baby sister."

"KENDALL!"

The screen door burst open and Katie had suddenly launched herself at her brother, long limbs wrapping tight around his body and her head resting on his shoulder. Kendall stumbled slightly but caught himself, laughing and squeezing Katie tight.

"Good to see you, too, Katie."

"When did you get back? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Figured I'd surprise you," said Kendall. "Surprised?"

"You're back." Katie squeezed Kendall tighter. "I missed you so much."

Kendall smiled, touching his sister's head. "I missed you too, Katie."

When Katie finally untangled herself and set her feet back on the ground, Kendall saw her push her hands under her glasses and wipe her eyes, sniffing and then swiping her hand across her thigh.

"How's school?" Kendall asked, picking up his bag.

Katie immediately rolled her eyes, sighing. "Stupid. I have so much homework today."

"I'll help you," said Kendall, reaching for the screen door and pulling it open. Katie walked under his arm and he followed her inside, dropping his bag at the foot of the stairs then following Katie into the kitchen as he unbottoned his jacket. Katie's homework was spread out across their small table, a half-eaten banana and a jar of peanut butter with a spoon inside it sitting atop a chemistry book. "Mom'll be home soon, right?"

"Yeah, she's bringing dinner home," said Katie. She paused midway into her seat. "Wait, did you tell her you were coming?"

"Nope," Kendall said, popping the "p" and shaking his head, plopping down in the chair next to her.

Katie smiled. "She's gonna freak out so bad when she sees you."

"I can't wait to see it," Kendall laughed, picking up Katie's banana and taking a bit. He gestured to the homework in front of them. "Now come on, let's finish this before Mom gets home."

They dove right in, working through page after page of homework as the clock ticked on.

"...get it?" Kendall asked, turning the paper back to Katie.

"I think so," she said, nodding. She quickly worked through a problem then looked back up at Kendall, furrowing her brow. "Like that?"

"Exactly! Good job, Katie," said Kendall. "Now come on, do the rest. We're almost finished."

Katie went back to work, but looked up after a moment, meeting Kendall's gaze.

"I'm really happy you're back, Kendall," she said. Kendall smiled, leaning forward and placing his hand on the back of her head, giving her forehead a quick kiss.

"I'm happy to be back, too, baby sister."

* * *

Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?


End file.
